La boda de mi mejor amiga, la soledad del maestro
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Este es el fic continuación y final de La segunda liga añil: el momento de la verdad, sin embargo, no es necesario que lo lean para comprender este. Ash y Misty se separaron después de que el ganara la liga añil... ¿Qué tanto daño puede causar estar lejos


NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola... tanto tiempon de no escribir... Este es el fic continuación y final de "La segunda liga añil: el momento de la verdad", sin embargo, no es necesario que lo lean para comprender este. Además, también le doy un espacio a lo visto en el silver, Misty con el pelo teñido, y Ash en una solitaria caverna oscura. Los recuerdos de los personajes estan entre comillas, y son casi un anexo para los textos... Cualquier cosa, lo escriben en el review... Ahora, sin más preambulos los dejo con la historia.

* * *

** La boda de mi mejor amiga... la soledad del maestro**

... Al interior de una hermosa iglesia ubicada en la bella Ciudad Celeste, se encuentran 2 personas que uniran sus vidas ante Dios, según la religión del novio. Un anciano Sacerdote precide la ceremonia, en la cual una bella mujer de no más de 18 años con su pelo rosado, que antes era un hermoso rojo-naranja y ojos color mar toma de la mano a su pareja... pero, al contrario de las características del que según los presentes estaría en su lugar, este hombre es de tez clara, de ojos azules y una denotada cabellera rubio-opaca; aparentando no más de unos 20 años de vida. 

El novio, un hombre occidental, era acompañado como es costumbre en su país natal de toda su familia; abuelos, tios, hermanos, padres...; tomando por lo menos 4 corridas de asientos de la gran iglesia Celeste. Por el contrario, por el lado de la novia sólo estaban presentes sus 3 hermanas y unos cuantos amigos de su presente adolecencia, es más que obvio pensar que los padres de la joven ya no estan con ella físicamente... aunque quizá la observen de un distante lugar, pero tal vez sin la alegría que deberían tener por una boda. 

La enorme iglesia se veía vacía, debido a su mencionado tamaño; es como así, unos 5 asientos más atrás de toda la multitud se encontraba un joven, cual edad bordea seguramente la de la novia, que no era persivido por la gente asistente. Él vestía con un traje un poco maltratado, pero bien conocido, aunque nada usual para la ocasión; una chaqueta azul, pantalones de jean, una polera negra y por supuesto con su clásica gorra en sus piernas, que le hacía compañía a una pequeña ratita amarilla que observaba con tristesa el semblante sin expresión del joven. Su piel, aunque morena, estaba pálida, como si estubiera observando algo que nunca deseó que pasara, pero sus ojos café oscuros no delataban el menor sentimiento de pena o angustia. 

El sacerdote comenzaba su discurso ante los presentes, cuando el joven de tez oscura se coloca su gorra, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y empieza un largo camino a la entrada del recinto cristiano, seguido por su pequeño Pikachu. En su apesumbrado andar, sentía como si se dirigiera hacia su muerte, más que salir de la realidad presente... 

_"¿Cómo?... ¡¿qué tu me amas?!... ¿pero estas seguro de lo que sientes?...¡¿Qué?! ¿tu crees que con 14 años de existencia ya conociste el amor de esa mujer única a la que un hombre ama?... Tu y yo somos muy diferentes... ¡No me cambies el tema Ash!... lo que haya pasado entre nosotros en la competencia no tiene nada que ver ahora... ¿Si hubiese sentido algo, crees que no lo habría olvidado después de estos 2 años?... ¿qué no puedes ser feliz sin mi? no seas patético..."_

El último parrafo resuena en su cabeza en un eco interminable, mientras que en su exterior sólo es visible un pequeño apretón de dientes por cada "patético" que su cabeza no deja escapar fuera de si, ya que su gorra deja una sombra en su expresión que oculta cualquier otro signo de su malestar. 

_"Te amo... Claro que estoy seguro... Pero tu eres la única mujer en mi vida... Pero... pero yo creí que tu... ya sabes, la carta que tu... Tu también sentías algo... No puedo ser feliz sin ti................ No soy patético... sólo te amo..."_

Sus propias palabras del pasado atormentan su largo camino, sin embargo, es una de las últimas cosas que recuerda de los últimos 3 años... 

- Misty Waterflower, aceptas a... - alcanza a escuchar Ash desde la lejania, pero su propia mente omite el nombre siguiente...   
- Acepto... 

_"El gran Ash Ketchum... lo único que querias era ganar esa estupida liga pokémon... y lo único que lograste con eso fue dejar a tu vida de lado... dejar a Misty de lado..."_

El párroco hace una pequeña pausa en su parlar cuando Ash llegaba al portal que lo separaría de la cruda realidad, a la cual en verdad no volvía desde hace 3 años. Ash se detiene por la interrupción... 

- Si alguien se opone a este vinculo que hable ahora o calle para siempre - pronuncia el padre desde su altar frente a los novios... Los acompañantes de Misty se incomodan ante el silencio que se produce en el Templo...   
- Entonces los declaro....   
- ¡Yo me opongo! - se escucha una voz fuerte y decidida desde la entrada del recinto eclesiastico, que resuena en ecos por todo el lugar, provocando la reacción de todos los presentes que inmediatamente miran en la dirección que provenia tal grito... sin embargo el lugar esta vacio...... 

Misty va lo más rapido que su vestido de novia le permite a la entrada, y mira para fuera, pero no había ningún alma ahí. Ya volvía a su lugar cuando su tacón pisó algo. Ahí, en el piso, se encuentran un pañuelo y al parecer 3 lagrimas en forma de gotas... Entonces todos los presentes, incluyendo el atónito novio, observan a la novia irse corriendo de la iglesia a dirección incierta. 

_"Ash, ¿en verdad vas a ir a esa oscura Montaña Plateada a entrenar?... Claro que me preocupo por ti, soy tu amiga... ya deja de decir que me amas, me siento incómoda, además es cosa mia lo de mi novio... ¿Qué comeras?, ¿Dónde dormiras?... Además estarás sólo... ¿Cómo que estas sólo?, hay mucha gente que te quiere... Entiende, nunca te voy a amar"_

Misty se dirige al único lugar que sabe que Ash conoce de la ciudad, el Gimnasio Celeste. Efectivamente, el joven de la gorra se encontraba mirando el agua de la piscina del recinto mientras su amigo pokémon lo observa a él desde el suelo... 

- ¡Ash! 

_"Ash... mi novio vino a desafiarte... ¿Por qué no respondes?........... Lo venciste y no vas a decir nada... ¿por qué no hablas?... ¡Ash, di algo!... si no quieres hablar entonces me voy..."_

El entrenador pokemon apenas se inmuta, y cambia su atención a la recién llegada que se ubica del otro lado de la piscina... 

_"Ash... este es tu amigo Brock... ¿Nunca tienes tu PokeGear (celular) prendido?... siempre llamo y nunca puedo hablarte, así que te dejaré este mensaje... ya llevas más de 2 años y medio en esa montaña... se dice que ya no hablas ni con tus retadores que van a buscarte... tu madre quedó muy preocupada de la última vez que la visitaste... ¿seguro que estas bien?... Se que quedaste muy afectado desde que Misty está con ese tipo, y más ahora que se van a casar... pero ni eso es razón para este entrenamiento sin sentido, no eres el super entrenador que demuestras ser... Por favor, llamame, todos te apollamos Ash..."_

Misty le muestra el pañuelo que encontró en el suelo del templo. 

- Ash, ¿qué pretendes? - pregunta ella desafiante. Ash lo único que hace es levantar una pokebola y mostrarsela.   
- ¡¿Acaso quieres desafiarme para que no me case?! - Ash responde ante tal pregunta con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.   
- Esta bien... pero si yo ganó, me dejaras tranquila - El entrenador no presta atención a sus palabras y comienza con el desafio... 

Como era de esperar, el ganador de la liga pokemon, el vencedor de todos lo desafios posteriores, la nueva leyenda del circuito, no perdió... de hecho, fue una paliza, mayor a lo esperado... 

- L...la.... - comienza raramente a articular el hombre de gorra que no había pronunciado palabra en 2 años - ...la Misty que... que yo conocí hace 7 años no hu... hubiera perdido tan facil...   
- Bueno... - se defiende ella - no he entrenado hace bastante tiempo...   
- La... Misty que conocí... no hubiera dejado solos a sus pokemon de agua... que tanto amaba...   
- Pero es que mi novio me quitaba todo el tiempo...   
- La Misty... que conocí... no hubiera apartado su vida por... un hombre... ni hubiera teñido su hermoso pelo anaranjado de rosa- pero ella esta vez sólo se queda en silencio. Ash baja la mirada nuevamente al agua.   
- La Misty que yo conocí era buena y dulce... amaba lo que hacía y siempre sonreía... además se preocupaba por mi y me apoyaba... La Misty que yo conocí no me hubiera abandonado en la oscuridad...   
- Ash - interrumpe Misty - la Misty que tu conocias maduró y cambió mientras estabas en todas tus reuniones y competencias después de la liga... tu me dejaste sola primero.   
- La Misty que yo conocí - insiste el joven - era feliz...   
- ¿Crees que no lo soy Ash?   
- ¿Lo eres? - y otra vez el silencio reina en la joven.   
- La Misty que conocí no confundiría el amor con no querer estar sola... - dice mientras se acerca a ella, rodeando la piscina, hasta quedar frente a frente, permitiendole a ella ver sus profundos ojos que por primera vez desde hace años, muestran el brillo que perdieron - la Misty que conocí es a quien amo... y la que me amó... 

Ella no deja de mirar los ojos del joven, mientras el silencio reina en el lugar. Ash extiende su mano a la joven... 

- ¿Quieres ser la Misty que conocí? 

Ella se derrumba en lagrimas, cayendo en los brazos de Ash, mientras repite sin cesar lo tonta que fue, lo testaruda que fue, que nunca quizo admitir que aún lo queria, lo confundida que estaba, lo apenada que se sentía por todo lo que lo hizo pasar... hasta que el joven posa su dedo en los labios de ella... 

- No tengo... nada que perdonarte - le habla Ash, aún algo inseguro en sus palabras - pero lo haré si aceptas y dejas tu pelo de su color otra vez... 

Misty sólo asiente con su cabeza y llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de Ash, sabiendo que ya no tenía que aparentar, sabiendo que ya no tenía que engañarse a si misma... y sabiendo que había apartado al maestro de su soledad... 

**Fin**


End file.
